


Same Time Next Week

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Community: femslash100, F/F, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stopped outside the door and wiggled his eyebrows at Pepper.  “During the day, Pep?  Keeping it classy, I like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Pepper - efficiency.

“Now, Miss Potts, will those files suffice?”  Maria cleared her throat to make sure her voice was no longer a groaning rasp.  She shook out her shoulders, straightening her jacket.

Pepper held open her office door, still buttoning the tops buttons of her crisp white blouse.  “I believe so, thank you so much for coming by, Agent Hill.”  She leaned over and quickly stumbled into her left pump, ignoring the uncomfortable twist in her stockings.

Maria nodded professionally and leaned forward for a neat, quick two-cheek air-kiss, which Pepper returned.  Pepper’s clean perfume hit Maria like a tidal wave and she felt another throb in her clit despite the two orgasms Pepper had just wrung out of her in record time.

“Same time next week?” Pepper whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.  Her fingers grazed a purpling love-bite below her ear, and Maria grinned.

“Same time next week,” she agreed, taking off down the hallway.

“Agent Hill, what a pleasant surprise,” Tony said, distracted by his phone as he walked past.  “Can I help you with anything?”

Maria shook her head.  “Just came to see Pepper, Mr. Stark.  Have a good afternoon.”

Tony nodded, heading to Pepper’s office.  He stopped outside the door and wiggled his eyebrows at Pepper.  “During the day, Pep?  Keeping it classy, I like it.”

Pepper smiled innocently.  “You know I’m always looking for ways to use time more efficiently.”


End file.
